


stardust in your eyes

by magicalmagic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And angst, But a lot of fluff, Fluff, I hope, M/M, Modern Era, Skywalker Family Feels, Slow Burn, after weird meetings and becoming friends, boba fett is still an assassin, but without a jetpack boo, expect some skywalker family, maybe he has a lame hoverboard thing instead haha, of course, they slowly fall in love, vader is a cutthroat business VP, very slow burn, with luke and leia as angsty teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 21:38:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalmagic/pseuds/magicalmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Boba breaks into Vader's apartment, it's not the best start of an unlikely friendship. But they keep meeting, and their relationship continues to evolve in ways neither expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stardust in your eyes

Boba was sitting up on the roof of the apartment complex. He knew he wasn’t supposed to be up here, in fact he’d been yelled at several times before, but they hadn’t caught him yet. Jumping off the roof and landing on the fire escape to the next building over was how he escaped the last time. Boba breathed in the crisp winter air, his legs dangling off the side of the ledge. It was a good place to think, watching the cars pass below, the city spread underneath his feet. Whoever lived on the top floor was one lucky asshole. 

Boba slid a hand into his hoodie pocket, pulling out his pack of cigarettes and his lighter. He took one out, lighting it with the worn out, scratched lighter. If he looked closer, he would see the faint etching of ‘Jango’ on the side. Bringing the cigarette to his mouth, he breathed in the familiar, ashy taste and blew out, reclining his head to look up at the stars. He knew it was a bad habit, but fuck he’d had a rough day. He scanned the sky, picking out the dippers, Orion, Leo, Auriga, bright Capella, Gemini. He closed his eyes, remembering back to the days when his father would teach him the constellations, praising him for finding them, a telescope for his 11th birthday. He smiled around the cigarette. 

He continued looking up at the sky, trying to find Canis Minor. That little fucker was hard to spot. Finishing his cigarette, he rubbed it onto the ledge next to him before flicking it over the side, watching it fall towards the ground. His head snapped up when he heard the door to the roof open. 

“Oh fuck.” Boba pulled the hoodie over his face and shoved the lighter into his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the guard shine his flashlight at him. His eyes darted to where the fire escape was. Too far away, and besides, what was the fun in that? 

“Hey, you!” The security guard shouted, starting to walk towards him, “You’re not supposed to be up here! What’s your name?” Boba turned, his smirk barely visible from the shadow of his hood, and raised his middle finger at the other man.

“Why you little-”

And with that, Boba jumped off the ledge, letting out a shout of excitement right before he landed on an apartment balcony. He could hear the guard swearing loudly and running towards the ledge. Boba snickered as he pressed himself harder against the door. From this angle, the guard would never see him. Let him think he vanished into the air, a ghost on the wind. 

Boba stood there, waiting for the guard to go away, used to the waiting game but still wishing he could light another cigarette, or at least pull out his phone to make sure it didn’t crack on impact. He brushed his side against the railing when he landed. That was a new phone too. 

When he finally heard the guard’s footsteps walking away from the ledge and the door close, Boba began inspecting his surroundings. The next balcony over was too far to jump to, unfortunately, and the walls were smooth. He faced the door to the balcony. Well, shit. Hopefully whoever lived there wasn’t home, because going through the apartment was the only way to get back home. Boba felt the knife strapped to his waist and bit his lip anxiously. Tonight of all nights not to bring a gun? Oh well. Rich douchebags usually weren’t armed or highly trained, too overconfident in their high tech security systems. 

He twisted the doorknob, frowning when it didn’t click open. Who keeps their balcony door locked? They’re living on the 12th floor for Christ’s sake. Whatever. Boba Fett pulled out his picking tools from his back pocket and got to work on the door, jimmying it open in record speed. At least it wasn’t a fancy lock; those could be a bitch to open. 

He put his tools away and pushed the door open, revealing darkness in the apartment beyond. Adrenaline flooded his systems, which was ridiculous; it was doubtful there would be any confrontation. He checked his phone (no cracks, thank fuck)- it was 1 am; even if the owner was home they’d be fast asleep. Still, he kept his hand near the handle of his knife as he stepped into shadow of the apartment. Here goes nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> For the vaderfett squad! Ya'll are the best. I wonder who's apartment Boba has broken into, hmmmm? ;) 
> 
> Tons of thank yous for my beta, nepetation. And to those who leave comments/kudos! You bring much joy to my heart.


End file.
